


Why Love should be included in the Sith Code- Musings by Lana Beniko

by FunkyPangolin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Basically I have a lot of feelings, Because I feel the singing is not really addressed enough, Because that's the best tag ever, Because there is a disappointing lack of flirting with Lana in the latest chapters, But dialed up the relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Everybody's a little queer, F/F, Features Senya's drunk singing, Lana is bae, SPOILERS from Revan chapters onwards, Sad times, Senya is friend bae, Sex Positive, Sith Shenanigans, The thirst for her is real, You Have Been Warned, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyPangolin/pseuds/FunkyPangolin
Summary: Lana has some feelings about this Cathar Jedi Consular she meets. Lana doesn't have all that many feelings ever. Lana is a little baffled. And then they end up in bed together and in war together and Lana starts to understand.
Lots of interconnecting One-Shots.





	

Lana had always considered herself immune to the idea of love. Passion and lust for her, were very palpable, helpful emotions. After all, like a great many accomplished Sith she knew the Sith Code word for word. Passion was there, lust by extension. But Sorzus Syn had not mentioned love in any shape or form, for good reason, Lana considered. Love makes it so that you have more to lose. And so Lana was quite content to indulge in meaningless sexual arrangements with her colleagues. She found that she preferred women, they were softer, more beautiful. However she had enjoyed quite a torrid affair with a very handsome Sith man when she was an acolyte, before his rather unfortunate demise on Belsavis. 

Lana did not care for labels and her partners never asked her, which suited her just fine. Lana did not care for much at all, in fact, the brief orgasms served as an enjoyable distraction. She had never felt more than a passing fondness for any of her bedfellows, even as Darth Acina became a rather close friend (with benefits) for some years before she became who she was today.

So imagine Lana's surprise when on Manaan she grudgingly agrees to meet Theron's contact and she finds herself struck, rooted to the spot, eyes wide when she sees _her._

She is a rather small thing, a Cathar woman with a pale face and sharp feline eyes that remind her of the blue crystal caves on Illum. Imagine her surprise at seeing those thin sienna lips drawn into a smile. A smile for her, even as the Cathar woman sees her dark black and forest green robes. Another smile, even as she later notices the deep crimson of Lana's lightsaber. She is no ordinary Jedi it seems, she is fierce when she wants to be, ruthless when she wants to be, cleaving her enemies asunder with the tip of he Cathar polesaber, which glows with a deep amethyst light. She is hard and fluid all at once, her thin features and delicate manner the epitome of grace. She is brazen with her words now, clear in her desire. And Lana indulges her more than all the others before her, without being brave enough to ask herself why.

Lana had never cared for much at all, not until she met Vezara.


End file.
